Señor, ¿acaso no grita?
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: UA. El mimo que nunca ha hablado deberá gritar para salvar su vida, o lo que queda de ella a manos de un pequeño diablo que lejos de querer dejarlo vivir, parecía disfrutar de sus muecas de dolor. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Giggles! [Drabble para la actividad: El Mejor Asesino para el foro: Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz].


_[Drabble]_

**Señor, ¿acaso no grita?**

—**Mime & Flippy—**

**S**ummary: UA. El mimo que nunca ha hablado deberá gritar para salvar su vida, o lo que queda de ella a manos de un pequeño diablo que lejos de querer dejarlo vivir, parecía disfrutar de sus muecas de dolor. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Giggles! [Drabble para la actividad: El Mejor Asesino para el foro: Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz].

**N**otas: Bien lo admito, soy algo tramposa, porque bueno…este drabble ya lo tenía escrito en un cuaderno, ya que como la laptop que estoy utilizando ahora no es mía pues necesito apresurarme con lo que escribo (aclarando que la compu es de mí hermana), por lo que pido disculpas si lo consideran una especie de trampa jaja.

Por cierto, estoy a unas horas de volver a mis andadas, dice mi _doctor_ que mi lap se encuentra bien! :DDDDD

Ahora les dejo leer ¿sí?

* * *

•

* * *

Cuando Mime aceptó la propuesta de aparecer en una fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña Giggles por su fiesta número 3, jamás creyó que algo como _aquello_ se lo comería entero.

—Vamos señor, grite para mí—decía el pequeño diablo. ¿Cómo había sido posible? Hace dos horas ese niño lo veía como si fuese un demonio, por más que intentó hacerlo reír o siquiera sonreír, el niño de cabello verde lloraba a mares pidiendo ver a su madre; después, cuando iba a irse el mismo mocoso le jaló de la ropa y le dijo que se apresurara porque una niña se había golpeado la cabeza o algo así, el infante hablaba bajo y rápido, y como él era mudo, ni cómo decirle que no le entendía.

Lo que no advirtió fue que al llegar a una de las habitaciones dos pisos arriba en la casa lujosa de la mocosa de rosa, llamada Giggles, el tal infante lo golpeó en las pantorrillas de sorpresa y después estampó su cara contra el suelo de madera; el niño tenía una fuerza tremenda, casi podía decir que se comparaba a la de su amigo, The Mole.

—No es divertido si no grita; ¿o qué, en verdad es mudo?—rió tomando una figura de cera de una de las mesitas cercanas de aquella habitación la cual parecía un despacho, para después estampársela en el torso sacándole el aire, pero ningún sonido. Eso al niño pareció disgustarle, o al menos eso creyó por el gesto que hizo. —Mhm, vaya tipo…

Rió un poco más antes de tomar una de las sillas de madera justamente delante de la mesa de donde había sacado la figurita. Mime intentó levantarse, ese niño no estaba jugando a las fuercitas, no, él quería matarle.

Pero la silla se estrelló contra su espalda obligándolo a golpear su cuerpo contra el suelo, de nuevo.

.

.

.

Poco después, los invitados y los padres del niño que aparentemente había desaparecido, vieron al pequeño identificado como Flippy, bajando por las escaleras con la cabeza del mimo (que había cortado usando una pata de la silla con la que había golpeado antes al adulto) chorreando en sangre; la cara moreteada y un ojo colgando; el niño sonreía viendo las miradas sorprendidas y llenas de temor de todos los presentes, sí, justo como le gustaban; sobre todo en la pelirroja escondida entre dos niños, una de cabello lila y el hermanito de cabello verde.

—Flippy, hijo…—decía la madre de cabello largo y verde.

—Si hubiese gritado, hubiese sido mejor…

Definitivamente, a Fliqpy le gustaban los mimos. Qué pena que a Flippy le asustarán, que cosas en la vida, ¿no?

**~Fin~**

* * *

_Bueno, aquí termina, espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mí me gustó escribirlo, **repito, **dicen que mi lap se encuentra bien y mañana podré ir por ella para ponerme al corriente de mis otros fics *saltitos de felicidad* estoy feliz, tanto que seguiré matando personajes de HTF hasta que consiga el título de la Mejor Asesina o un puesto dentro de MondoMedia para hacer más capítulos de la mini-serie lo que ocurra primero está bien. Cuídense chicos (as) nos vemos en otra emisión de mis raros fics. _

**JA NE!**


End file.
